The present disclosure relates to a mounting structure of a resin member suitable for mounting a resin molded product which is used in, for example, fixing a wire harness or the like to a vehicle.
For example, when a wire harness or the like is fixed to a vehicle, a mounting bracket such as a protector, which is a resin molded product, is used in many cases. In this case, a screw shaft portion of a bolt is inserted through a bolt insertion hole of the mounting bracket, the mounting bracket is fastened to a bearing surface of a vehicle body by the bolt, and thus the wire harness or the like is fixed to a vehicle body side member through the mounting bracket. In addition, there is a case where a screw shaft portion is provided in the vehicle body side member and then a nut is fastened to the screw shaft portion so as to fasten the mounting bracket to the vehicle body.
However, there is a case where a breakage due to the fastening of a bolt or a nut occurs in this mounting bracket. In order to prevent this breakage due to the fastening of a bolt or a nut, for example, a mounting structure of a synthetic resin component disclosed in JP-A-2008-304023 has been known in which a mounting bracket is reinforced by inserting a cylindrical metal collar into the inner circumference of a bolt insertion hole.
As described above, in the mounting structure of a synthetic resin component disclosed in JP-A-2008-304023, the breakage due to the fastening of a bolt or a nut is prevented by the reinforcement using the cylindrical metal collar.
However, for example, when a screw hole formed on the vehicle body side member is orthogonal to the bearing surface of the vehicle body side member, an insertion direction of the bolt inserted through the bolt insertion hole of the mounting bracket coincides with a fastening direction of the bolt to the screw hole of the bearing surface. In this case, for example, in the mounting surface of the mounting bracket, which is directed to the bearing surface of the vehicle body side member, it is not necessary to perform a process in which the insertion direction of the bolt inserted through the bolt insertion hole of the mounting bracket coincides with the fastening direction of the bolt to the screw hole of the bearing surface.
Accordingly, even in a case of using the cylindrical metal collar, at the time of fastening by the bolt, the entire opening end face of the metal collar, which is directed to the bearing surface of the vehicle body side member, comes into surface contact with the bearing surface of the vehicle body side member and thus a gap is not generated between the opening end face of the metal collar and the bearing surface of the vehicle body side member.
Incidentally, when a gap is generated between the opening end face of the metal collar, which is directed to the bearing surface of the vehicle body side member, and the bearing surface of the vehicle body side member at the time of fastening by the bolt, the fastening force of the bolt to the bearing surface of the vehicle body side member is weakened. In this case, rattle occurs in the mounting bracket and thus the fixing of a wire harness or the like to the vehicle body side member is not completely performed.
On the other hand, for example, when an axis of the screw hole formed on the vehicle body side member is not orthogonal to the bearing surface of the vehicle body side member, that is, the screw hole is formed to be inclined with respect to the bearing surface, the insertion direction of the bolt inserted through the bolt insertion hole of the mounting bracket does not coincide with the fastening direction of the bolt to the screw hole of the bearing surface. Therefore, it is not possible to fasten the bolt to the screw hole of the bearing surface. In addition, an example in which the screw hole is formed to be inclined with respect to the bearing surface is generally shown, for example, in a case where the bearing surface of the vehicle body side member is inclined.